Sniper Warrior, Sniper King
by ThePymann
Summary: The world of Sniper Warrior, Sniper King, is an alternate dimension where Usopp's stories of his fake identity Sniper King is reality, and Usopp's cowardice is Sniper King's inner fears instead of Sniper King being Usopp's inner bravery.
1. Chapter 1

Wealth, Fame, Power, Gold Roger, the Pirate King, attained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to villainy. "With great power, comes great opportunity, all you have to do is reach out and take it." These words lured men to criminal activity in pursuit of dreams they never dared to imagine. This is the time known as the Great Power Era.

* * *

Like a leaf, a scrap of paper is fluttering in the wind of the sea. The ocean breeze directs the shred toward a small rocky island. Over a forest, the piece of paper dances, as the air current guides the scrap toward a small village. The snippet of paper lands on the ground in between a group of three people. One of the men in the group is discussing the recent rise in criminal activity. The group look down toward the scrap, and one of the men bend down to pick it up.

As he rises the man announces "It's him! The King of the Snipers!"

"It's true then, the wind does carry his name!" jests one of the other group members.

"He's from Sniper Island isn't he?" asks the man holding the paper.

"Yeah, I also heard when he takes aim its straight and true." adds the third.

"Who cares, I heard he can put a heart in his sights, whether its a man's or a mouse's." remarks the second man.

"No one knows what secrets lie behind that mask and his cape, he could be anybody." stutters the first man as he drops the shred of paper.

"I heard there is no escape from him." puts in the third.

"Don't worry guys, it's not like he aims true!" points out the second.

"Yeah, he's not the Sniper King, he's probably got no talent." spits the first man.

"I don't know, his bounty is pretty high..." retaliates the third man.

"It's probably fake, some crooks have been doing that to scare people." mocks the second man. "Sniper King isn't dangerous, and besides he's got no reason to come to Goat Island. Not with The Iron Mace running amok over in Mary Village." The group splits up and wanders off into the other parts of the village.

* * *

At the same time, on Sniper Island. A group of shady figures lurk towards a castle onlooking the island. Inside the castle is Princess Kaya, being tended to by her butlers, Merry and Kurodore.

"I do hope our gallant hero Sniper King returns to Sniper Island someday." Kaya states, "I do wish to hear of his recent adventures."

"Worry not! I do not expect him to stay away much longer." insists Merry. As Merry continues to discuss the gallant Sniper King, Kurodore sneaks out of the room. He begins to make his way to the exit.

"I'm out to retrieve supplies," Kurodore spits as he passes the entrance guards. Kurodore continues out over the drawbridge and toward the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mary Village, of Goat Island, a crouched figure is looking at a wanted poster, it's labeled The Iron Mace with a price of 5,000,000 berries. The figure has a large staff-like slingshot, a golden sun mask, and a cape waving in the wind.

"Hmm... I should track her down before she gets dangerous..." decides the figure, who then jumps off the wall its crouched on and runs toward the town center. Upon arriving it skids to a stop, and quickly hides in a nearby alleyway. The figure reaches into his pouch and pulls out his own wanted poster. The poster is labeled Sniper King, with a price of 30,000,000 berries. "If I'm not careful it'll be me who gets caught..." then returns the poster to his pouch. Sniper King stands up and begins to lurk into the open. As soon as he is hit by the sunlight he pulls out his staff-like slingshot and holds it into the air.

"I am Sniper King! I am here to save the day, and protect you all from The Iron Mace." shouts Sniper King, and he pauses, and looks at the crowd. The crowd is all looking right back at him. Silently. There is a long pause. Then the crowd begins to laugh.

"A scrawny shrimp like you!? Protect us from The Iron Mace!? Ha ha ha ha not a chance!" a man yells.

"You're not Sniper King. If you were truly him we'd all be dead by now." shouts a woman.

"It's just another freak who thinks Sniper King's some sort of hero." mocks a man.

"Nice costume! Weirdo!" shouts a kid. Sniper King lowers his weapon and looks down. As if his pride was damaged. He then raises his hand to his chin.

"Hmm... this is good. No one really believes I'm really Sniper King, I can use this to my advantage." ponders Sniper King. There is a rumble in the distance. The crowd starts to freak out.

"Why'd you have to say that!?" shouts a woman. Sniper King looks up.

"Now she's coming here!" screams a man. Another rumble, this time it's louder, and closer.

"What have you gotten yourself into now..." ponders Sniper King. A third rumble which is really loud. The crowd screams and starts to scatter leaving Sniper King alone in the center of the street. A largely overweight woman lands right in front of Sniper King, knocking him off his feet.

"Gah! She's huge! One strike from that club and we're gonners!" wails Usopp, Sniper King's inner consciousness.

"Fear not! I Sniper King can handle this without trouble!" Sniper King reminds himself as he returns to his feet. Sniper King points his finger in the air, striking a signature pose. "The Iron Mace! It is I, Sniper King, here to end your evil ways!" The Iron Mace then looked down at Sniper King.

"What did you say?" she yells.

"Nothing!" Usopp screams in Sniper King's mind.

"That I'm going to end your evil ways!" recites The King of the Snipers.

"You're gonna pay for that you rat!" The fat lady shouts as she swings her club downward at the masked hero. The club smashes through the ground leaving a large pothole where it hit. Sniper King is not anywhere to be seen. Iron Mace looks around. "What!?" She spots Sniper King on a building in the distance.

"That won't work, I'm too fast for you!" shouts Sniper King as he loads the slingshot and pulls back the strings. "Now it's my turn. Time to face my staff-like slingshot, the Kabuto" as the caped hero releases the sling he shouts "Lead Star!" He then jumps off the building. "That's not gonna be enough to stop her..." he thinks. Sniper King starts running toward Iron Mace. The Lead Star hits her dead in the face, making her recoil back a bit. As she looks back up she only can see Sniper King charging at her holding a giant hammer. "Sniper King Pound!" Sniper King swings the 5 Ton Hammer like a baseball bat, it's a direct hit launching Iron Mace into the sky. Sniper King then drops the hammer and watches as Iron Mace flies into the distance. Precisely on time the Navy, the law enforcement for the World Government, as the world is mostly sea, enter the town center.

"We've got you surrounded Sniper King, lay down your weapon and surrender!" shouts a Navy captain. Sniper King twirls around to face him.

"Uh oh, It's time for me to go…" thinks Sniper King. "Smoke Star" the hero shouts as he launches a pellet with his Kabuto. As the pellet collides with a nearby building it explodes into smoke creating a smokescreen.

"Oh no! He's using the smokescreen to escape! Quickly find him." the Navy soldiers stumble through the smoke lacking sight. Meanwhile escaping through the rooftops, our hero flees.

At the outskirts of town, Sniper King stops to rest. "A good deed done. But it doesn't bring me closer to stopping The Dark Schemester who intends to kill Princess Kaya, and usurp the throne of Syrup Kingdom on Sniper Island." He pauses briefly to consider his words. "I need to stop monologuing to myself"

* * *

Disclaimer:

This is a Fanfiction based on the characters of One Piece, a manga by Eiichiro Oda. I do not own any of the characters.

The world of Sniper Warrior, Sniper King, is an alternate dimension where Usopp's stories of his fake identity Sniper King is reality, and Usopp's cowardice is Sniper King's inner fears instead of Sniper King being Usopp's inner bravery.


	2. Chapter 2

After his brief rest, Sniper King was prepared to continue on his quest to stop the Dark Schemester. The masked hero stood up and reached into his pouch. After searching through the satchel briefly, he pulls out a map.

"Shells Town... is here" mumbles the hero as he find his target on the map. "Now just to get a ride there." Sniper King then stands up and heads out to find a boat to the next island.

* * *

Back on Sniper Island, Kurodore is conversing with a shadowy group.

"Jango, it's not time yet… I planned this out perfectly, three years ago the plan was sent into action. I cannot afford any mistakes now."

"Yes sir. The Dark Schemester will make his triumphant return soon though right?" replies a man wearing pink heart-shaped sunglasses.

"Fool!" Kurodore backhands the man in the sunglasses knocking him to the ground, and glares at him. "I'm Kurodore now, don't call The Dark Schemester." As the man pulls himself back to his feet, the two of them continue to discuss the scheme.

* * *

On Goat Island, Sniper King continues to search for a boat to get to Shells Town. To search town without getting caught, Sniper King has changed into his secret identity, Usopp. Usopp looks very similar to Sniper King, without the mask or cape. His most notable feature is his long nose, that formerly poked through a in the Sniper King mask.

While Usopp wanders the village, a newspaper is blown into his face. Startled by the paper, Usopp falls over, then realizing what it is, pulls it off. The newspaper mentions the upcoming execution of Bounty Hunter Zoro, who apparently ticked off Navy Captain Axe-Hand Morgan.

"Bounty Hunter Zoro, never heard of him doing anything illegal…" ponders Usopp. Upon further reading of the newspaper, Usopp finds out that the Lady Mary, cruise ship of Goat Island will be heading towards Shells Town. "The perfect opportunity!" thinks Usopp, "Using the Lady Mary I will be able to get to Shells Town." after a brief pause in his thoughts, Usopp continues to read, looking for a way onto Lady Mary. "The price is way too much…. Wait, what's this? Perfect!" Usopp drops the paper, stands up and rushes out toward the docks.

"Wonder what he's so excited about…" says one of the onlookers, as they walk over to the newspaper and pick it up. "Help Wanted! Cabin boys for the Lady Mary needed!" reads the onlooker. "That can't be what inspired him…"

* * *

After an hour of bargaining and convincing our hero was able to get himself aboard the Lady Mary as a cabin boy. The Lady Mary is a huge ship filled with ordinary sailors, yet Sniper King will have to stay as Usopp throughout the ride, otherwise the Navy soldiers throughout the ship as guards will capture him.

Our hero is directed toward the storage near the kitchen. Inside the room, is a short boy with pinkish purple hair and round glasses.

"Hi I'm Coby!" says the boy. "You must be the new cabin boy."

"Uh… yeah, I'm Usopp" responds the hero still going by his secret identity, "How long you've been here?"

"Truthfully I'm just as new as you, I was a… you know what never mind." Coby suddenly cuts off as if hiding something.

"... Don't worry about, I don't really care, I just need the ride to Shells Town."

"You don't care!?" Coby says and his eyes light up, "You already knew I was a maid of sorts for The Iron Fist? You still don't care about that? Maybe I can join the Navy still!"

"Uh… that's not entirely what I meant…"

"As a Navy soldier I'm gonna capture no good villains like Iron Fist. Maybe I'll even get to meet Sniper King who was the one who took her out! But I'll have to capture him also…" Coby continues to ramble.

"I… see…" mumbles the hero, confused on how Coby interpreted his earlier statements.

"Hey to celebrate why don't we use that barrel of beer over there." Coby announces.

"That's one big barrel" mentions Usopp, then he corrects himself "but I'm sure we're not allowed to do that, we're the cabin boys on this ship remember."

"You're right, and besides this barrel is super heavy." Coby decides as he stops pushing the barrel.

"For a barrel that size, full of beer would be heavy, don't think too much of it."

* * *

Elsewhere on the Lady Mary is a girl with orange hair, she is hiding herself and a large sack she's carrying with her inside a second storage room.

"I can't believe that was the price to get on, how can they expect to not have stowaways when they charge that much." she thinks and opens the sack and looks inside "criminals are so dumb, leaving all the berries they have under such little guards like asking for it to be taken away." she then shuts the sack. "just a few more hauls like this and Saw-Tooth will have to let us go."

* * *

After a few days of cleaning rooms throughout the ship and delivering the supplies from storage to the kitchen upon request, the Lady Mary has come to dock in Shells Town. Upon exiting the ship Usopp and Coby see the only notable landmark, the overly large Navy base on the opposite end of the island. As they walk the streets in the direction of the tower Coby begins to speak.

"I want to become a Navy soldier so I can take down bad guys. But I heard Captain Morgan here is really strict." as Coby mentions the Navy captain's name, the townsfolk around them back away from the group in fear. Both Usopp and Coby stop and look around. "That's weird, they seem to be scared of the name of the Navy captain." Coby continues.

"I think the town's on edge I read earlier that the Bounty Hunter Zoro is going to be executed here soon." Usopp remarks, and at the mention of the name Zoro the crowd again backs away in fear. "See they do it for him too, that's gotta be it." The duo continues toward the Navy base. "You said you want to be Navy, so when we get there go ask them to join, I got other important stuff to do."

"What!? I can't do that. What if they find out? I'm not ready for this yet."

"Dude, seriously? You said it was your dream, it's not that hard just do it."

"Do you know how intimidating it would be to be reviewed by Axe-Hand Morgan? He's got an axe for a hand!"

"I think that's just a title, I doubt he really does."

"You sure? Anyway what kind of important stuff?" Usopp stops walking and sets down the bag he's carrying, and shortly afterward so does Coby.

"I can't tell you. It's uh… personal."

"If you gotta go to the bathroom that restaurant over there probably has a one."

"That's not it!" Usopp screams. "It's a personal business matter." then he runs off.

"Wait!" shouts Coby, "You forgot your bag!" Coby looks at the bag, "Maybe it's not that important to him." he opens the bag revealing a golden sun mask on top of a large red cloak. Coby stares for a few seconds, then quickly shuts the bag. "...Oh…"

* * *

Somewhere in Shells Town Usopp is running through an alleyway, guaranteeing to himself that Coby isn't following him. Just before exiting the alley onto the main road a man in a purple suit and goofy yellow hair struts into Usopp's view. The two collide tumbling to the ground. Usopp looks around seeing three Navy soldiers staring at him. Usopp stands up swiftly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't see you till it was too late." apologizes Usopp. The man in the suit rolls over to look at Usopp.

"You hit me!" the man shouts in disbelief.

"Well yeah, but on accident…" Usopp replies.

"How dare you!" the man turns to the Navy guards, "Arrest this man, I want him executed before Zoro!"

"But sir… he hasn't..." the soldiers respond.

"What!? I haven't…" Usopp asks at the same time.

"I'm Helmeppo, son of Navy Captain Axe-Hand Morgan, you don't want to deal with him do you?" the man questions the soldiers, ignoring Usopp.

"Well no sir, but… he still…" the soldiers, continue.

"Then do as I tell you!" insists Helmeppo as he finally stands himself up.

"...Yes sir…" one of the soldiers agrees and quickly grabs Usopp who was just starting to run away. "I'm sorry about this." the soldier whispers in Usopp's ear.

* * *

Disclaimer:

This is a Fanfiction based on the characters of One Piece, a manga by Eiichiro Oda. I do not own any of the characters.

The world of Sniper Warrior, Sniper King, is an alternate dimension where Usopp's stories of his fake identity Sniper King is reality, and Usopp's cowardice is Sniper King's inner fears instead of Sniper King being Usopp's inner bravery.

Side Note:

I didn't put this in the first chapter, but I felt it worth noting. My fandom is specifically from the Funimation Dub of the Anime, sure I watch the subs of the newer episodes, and I'll probably read the manga to continue the story when I run out of those, but for this first part of the story, most of my information is from the Funimation English Dub of the anime. But it does take inspiration from the manga and Japanese Original version, as Iron Mace (Iron Club is the English title for Alvida) was fought on an Island, like the Manga version. The Lady Mary (the ship they used to travel to Shells Town) is the ship Luffy fights Alvida on in the show. So watch out for references like those also.

Another side note is I'm not an expert author, as a matter of fact, writing is something I'm not good at. I'm good at storytelling but not writing it, so there will be errors of that sort. I also picture this as a comic or show, so some things are going to sound bad as I can't find the words to describe a scene that would happen in a comic or show easily.


End file.
